


【薮光ABO】八乙女光的个人实验日志 短篇一发完结

by LaurantMu



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurantMu/pseuds/LaurantMu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这篇是《柳色》的姐妹篇，整个ABO的设定也是延续那篇的设定，这篇主要讲的是一个青春的恋爱小故事，以maru的好学弟hika为主线，一开始想写成实验笔记体，后来发现太过困难，于是依然沦为了流水账，真是十分对不起大家。这篇是送给窝的好伙伴哥布林的，希望她能喜欢【围笑。</p>
    </blockquote>





	【薮光ABO】八乙女光的个人实验日志 短篇一发完结

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是《柳色》的姐妹篇，整个ABO的设定也是延续那篇的设定，这篇主要讲的是一个青春的恋爱小故事，以maru的好学弟hika为主线，一开始想写成实验笔记体，后来发现太过困难，于是依然沦为了流水账，真是十分对不起大家。这篇是送给窝的好伙伴哥布林的，希望她能喜欢【围笑。

　　医科大的人都知道，东山教授的实验室里有个不世出的天才叫八乙女光，两年内申报了五个专利，论文荣誉更是数不胜数。就连跟着一起招进来，原本资质平平的冈本圭人，因为给八乙女当实验助理，都跟着发了好几篇高质量的论文眼瞧着都要毕业了。

　　八乙女在工作方面十分耀眼，连他的恋爱也不走寻常路。作为一个男性beta，却有一个男性alpha未婚夫。虽然现代社会，文明让人们跳脱出AO相恋才是天理的怪圈，但是男性beta的身体着实不适合被进入，怀孕几率也远小于女性beta，因此男性alpha和男性beta仍然是十分罕见的组合。

　　天才的恋人，意外的是个普通上班族。

　　薮宏太是某大型IT企业的软件工程师，通俗来说就是一名码农。薮宏太不是一个典型的alpha，毕竟很少有信息素如此之霸道但是本人却几乎没有攻击性的alpha，按照八乙女的话来说，薮的大脑构成中，懒是才是他的生物基质。

　　两人相恋的故事没有戏剧性的跌宕起伏。小学时期两人因为同班还是邻居就腻歪在一起，就连两家母亲都会开玩笑说要是AO就订婚吧。初中时期前两年两人即便不是同一个社团，也在八乙女的坚持下，两人总是互相等对方一起回家，还因为两人太过黏糊，被薮社团的后辈中岛君带头起哄叫八乙女为薮的男朋友。然而友谊的裂痕始于初三，薮成了一个alpha，而八乙女则毫无动静。高中，作为足球方面的特招生进入了偏差值优秀的本地名门高中，成绩一直名列前茅的八乙女高分考中同校并直入升学班。

　　进入叛逆期的薮，要说有什么变化，大概是在性方面有了更多的烦恼。足球社的高一明星新人，身高傲人，信息素味道霸道的alpha。即便在升学名门高中，也是少男少女们难以抗拒春心萌动的对象。而八乙女在暑假身高抽条后，性别上依然毫无动静，高一体检基本被定性为beta的少年，一心以为自己和友人依然能保持着十多年黏糊的状态毫无改变，却没有想过，性激素会给青春期的少年带来多大的影响。

　　事实是，进入高中，忙于学业和科学类社团的八乙女迟钝的感觉到，薮在躲着自己。不，更准确的来说，薮只是不愿意和自己黏在一起。

　　放学后不再遵守约定一起回家，周末出来的邀约几乎消失，假期的共同活动肉眼可见的减少，相处时候的心不在焉，对话中的漠不关心，就连妈妈们都疑惑起来：最近他们吵架了么？

　　说不上决裂的决裂是在薮再次以球队训练为由推掉了八乙女周末出去玩的提议，八乙女只好约同班的伊野尾出来打电动。城市不大，年轻人聚集的地方也有限，八乙女在商场门口等待伊野尾的时候不行目击到不远处和足球队经理，一个娇小可爱的女性omega，并肩逛街的薮。

　　八乙女从被欺骗的怒火中烧到冷静只用了和伊野尾一起打电动的半天时间。

　　难怪薮不愿再和自己黏在一起，自己一个男beta对薮来说只是普通的青梅竹马。对alpha而言更重要的仍是寻找合适的omega伴侣，何况上次去薮家还发现了不少alpha会喜欢的色情书刊。原来自己十多年的相处，终是比不上本能和荷尔蒙的作用。八乙女如此想着，自觉地开始淡出薮的生活。不会再每天发消息问薮今天一起回家么，不会在每个有空的周末邀请薮玩耍，假期的庆典也不会再和薮一道去看烟花，甚至退掉社团和伊野尾去补习班。

　　等薮在足球队合宿目击到同社团的AB前辈在浴室里做爱才明白自己的心意时，手机的通讯历史里，备注为光的人，早就不见了踪影。薮难得的在校门口等待八乙女放学，却看见原本熟悉的少年，黑发染成了好看的栗色，和另一个蘑菇头的矮个子有说有笑。薮的心底第一次升起名为嫉妒的感情，可是叫住八乙女，“我们和好吧”这种校园偶像剧般蠢毙的台词卡在喉咙里怎么也说不出来，迟疑地张口结舌只换来八乙女垂下的大眼睛以及失落地话语：“薮，我马上还有补习班，有什么时候回头跟我说就好。”

　　薮拼命考进本地紧邻医科大的大学，撺掇着母亲让自己和八乙女在外面合住。对于莫名转变态度的薮，八乙女抱着不置可否的态度，明明是那个家伙先抛下自己擅自离开，自己为什么要像痴心的omega一样默默等着他回过头招招手就颠颠过去呢。于是，大一同居，八乙女却有意无意的避开薮，薮终是忍无可忍，借着发情期冲动把八乙女压在出租屋自己只有两叠大小的房间地上，强硬的进入青梅竹马的体内，不顾光君哑着喉咙呼喊“宏太”，坚定的把阴茎塞进心头挚爱的身体里。

　　曾经自己像个笨蛋一样，亲手把人推开，之后又愚蠢的不敢开口把人追回来。现在只能笨拙的依靠本能把人压在身下，依靠肾上腺素才好不容易积累起的勇气和动力把人钉在身下，强硬的告诉对方，自己难以诉诸于口的心意。

　　你问后来怎么了？

　　你觉得那么粘着薮宏太，薮宏太去合宿都要拐弯抹角打听去了哪儿，甚至调查清楚足球队经理交往过的所有男朋友的八乙女光会不爱他么？只是，那样冷漠的薮确实让八乙女把曾经以为无果的暗恋深深埋在心里，毕竟八乙女一个普通的男性beta，对男性alpha的性吸引力可以忽略不计，与其毫无把握的告白，不如在远处静静看着对方。

　　确认心意的二人就这样平淡的开始交往，本科毕业后，顺理成章保持着同居，八乙女继续忙碌于实验室工作，薮在就职活动中顺利拿到想要的offer。

　　至于为什么一个把懒当做最高信条的男人会顺利找到工作？那是因为比起来，搬家和离开恋人都是更加麻烦的选项吧，薮不耐烦的摆手，并像你扔出嫌弃的眼神。

　　而，同组的人都知道，八乙女光不仅实验室工作完成出色，牵头两三个重要项目，自己还有一些私人研究项目，这些私人项目全部记在几本单独分出来的笔记本中，上面用幼稚的字体大喇喇写着《八乙女光个人实验日志》，底下还张牙舞爪用小字标出“无故打开者，一经发现罚洗试管一个月”。本来这些私人小项目都是八乙女自己贴钱在进行，自从大家的好学长丸山前辈开始拜托亲爱的好学弟制作药剂后，不仅整个实验室都跟着沾光，连八乙女的个人项目都有数目可观的注资。

　　原本感情十分稳定的二人，最近就是因为这些个人项目让薮格外光火。

　　“光，你最近和那个丸山前辈是不是走的太近了？”

　　薮看着八乙女坐在玄关里用美工刀拆着包裹，因为一直麻烦八乙女上工，平时聚餐都是丸山买单不说，八乙女开口要礼物也毫不手软。

　　八乙女嘴上叼着盒装牛奶的吸管，支吾道：“没有吧，就一周三次的频率而已，还不如圭人呢。”

　　“那他干嘛送礼物送那么频繁，上周不是才送了新发售的VR？”薮坐在沙发上抱着笔电，眼睛死死盯着电视柜上码放的整整齐齐的设备。

　　手中确认着设备的保修证书和说明，八乙女心不在焉的应付着薮：“是么？我以为已经好久了，不过谁让他需要我呢……呜哇，这个新功能好厉害！”

　　薮靠在沙发上不舒服的伸直长腿，仿佛雄狮伸了个懒腰，如果不是八乙女是个Beta闻不到信息素，恐怕早就汗毛倒立，整个客厅都弥散着浓度陡增的alpha信息素。这是为数不多八乙女永远无法得知的，薮生气的标志。

　　八乙女浑然不觉得的捧着外设往里走，满眼只有电视柜上整齐陈列的至宝们，完全无视坐在沙发上的alpha。

　　“那你和你们实验室新来的本科生，我记得是叫知念对吧，又是怎么回事儿？”

　　压低声音的薮总算让八乙女意识到事态不好。

　　但是小知念？丸山前辈就算了，小知念又是什么事？

　　对于自己的行为毫无记忆和自觉地八乙女完全忘记，上周因为隔壁实验室搬运设备，占用了大半通路，自己和知念抱着打印材料往实验室走难免和运送仪器部件的人相撞，为了护着较矮的知念不被砸到，下意识把后辈壁咚在墙上自己背迎倾塌的泡沫山。这一幕不幸被来接恋人下班的alpha看见，虽然理智告诉薮这没什么，但是心里总是有根刺难以拔除。

　　“没，没什么啊？薮君，你在乱吃什么醋啦！”

　　八乙女虽然并没有做什么亏心事，但是在薮的怒火下依然紧张地忍不住结巴。

　　看着使劲猫起背，恨不得缩成一团混进陈列品中的八乙女，薮肚子里的无名之火只增不减。

　　“没什么？看来光君完全没意识到自己犯了什么错。”薮“啪”地合上笔电扔在一旁，从沙发上站直身体，大步跨到电视柜旁一把握住八乙女的手腕，八乙女惨叫着：“啊！！我的新方向盘！！”

　　薮无视八乙女的惨叫和跌落在地上的外设，大力拖着八乙女把人摔到沙发上。

　　“喂，薮……唔嗯……！”

　　嘴唇被恋人堵住，身体被对方用体重死死压在沙发上动弹不得。舌头蛮横的撬开八乙女矫正后整齐许多的牙齿，霸道的舔舐着恋人的上颚。八乙女使劲推着薮却没有成效，只能从鼻子里发出不满的哼声。即便是疏于锻炼的alpha在爆发力上依然相当可观，薮难得爆发一次，八乙女只能束手就擒。

　　薮没管八乙女上身松垮的T恤，把人翻转过来，径直扒下只有松紧带的睡裤，在家里连睡裤都不穿的八乙女下半身瞬间变得光溜溜，蜷缩着的阴茎，哆嗦地贴在大腿根上。带着惩罚意味的手指就着口水钻进后穴，虽然八乙女早就适应alpha的尺寸，但突然被进入，直肠仍然因为干涩地摩擦产生剧痛。

　　“薮！！不要啊，好疼，快出去！喂！！”

　　八乙女因为薮数年不见的粗暴乱了阵脚，胡乱地试图蹬腿，却被薮用膝盖制住关节无法用力。

　　“小光最近实在是太不乖了……”

　　薮埋在八乙女的颈间用牙齿轻碾恋人颈动脉附近敏感的肌肤，停留在后穴的手指在穴肉的吸吮下模仿性交抽插起来，摸索着抵在前列腺上无情的按压，快感致使八乙女的痛呼变得千回百转。beta青年精瘦的身体毫无赘肉，漂亮的大腿肌肉因为紧张和被迫分开的姿势鼓胀起来，每一条肌理都鲜活的贴在alpha掌中颤动。

　　“唔嗯，宏太，不要啊，真的好痛哦……住手啦！宏太！”

　　八乙女口头上的挣扎毫无意义，希望能借由亲昵的称呼让对方心软，奈何被alpha不为所动的继续开拓着紧致的穴道。本没打算让八乙女太舒服的薮，抽出手指，指节上满是八乙女肠道分泌的晶莹肠液，顺手把遇到空气迅速转凉的液体涂抹在恋人挺翘的臀瓣上。薮轻松把居家裤退到大腿根，掏出早已硬挺的硕大阴茎，抵在对方紧张地不断收缩的穴口。

　　“唔！这样进来一定会受伤的，宏太！啊！”

　　抱怨和拒绝都被强硬的进入碾碎，薮的阴茎没有在意穴道带来的阻力，长驱直入一插到底，把整根阴茎都一口气埋进湿热的穴腔中。疼痛让八乙女紧闭好看的大眼睛，眉头簇在一起，昭示着后穴的疼痛有多么难以忍受，但是薮此时根本无视八乙女的感受，只顾宣泄积累的嫉妒和欲望。

　　估摸着八乙女已经差不多适应，薮便毫不留情大开大合的抽插起来，此时八乙女只能深呼吸努力放松括约肌，减缓疼痛，薮对八乙女身体的敏感点一清二楚，故意不用肉棒按压穴道里的前列腺，只是匆匆擦过让快感酥酥麻麻的一点点沿着脊髓神经爬遍身体。

　　羞耻地把脸埋在布艺沙发里，因为适应了进入已经没什么痛感的八乙女把呻吟喊进棉花里，假装这样薮就听不见。薮抽插了一会儿，咬着八乙女的后颈说：“小光后面已经完全放松了呢……连另一个小穴都……。”

　　说着，薮的柱身半退。把龟头抵在肠壁上的阴道口，试探的抽插这，紧闭的穴口因为被刺激不自觉地开始松动。巨大的快感让八乙女只能哑着嗓子用尖利的音调呼喊着：“宏太，不要，不要啊……太疼了……唔。”

　　“小光，哭也没用哦。”

　　暴力顶开阴道口，剧痛盖过快感让八乙女疼得想要蜷缩起身体，却因为是后入的姿势无法成行。脚趾疼得蜷起，脚背紧绷，整根腿筋抽紧泛疼，然而这些疼痛和内里在没有激素的调解下被强行破开的激痛比较起来都不算什么。

　　好在薮只是想惩罚八乙女而不是弄坏他。在八乙女再也无法承受更多的时候，薮自觉从紧窄的阴道里退出来，抵在直肠的深处播撒精液。等把人肏了个彻底，薮才把人抱起来，发现八乙女真的眼泪糊了一脸才软下态度：“以后小光乖一点就不会这样了。”

　　喊哑了嗓子的八乙女在内心默默咒骂：好样的薮宏太，看我后面怎么收拾你！

　　之后二人陷入了八乙女对薮的单方面冷战中，不过为了不让薮抓住把柄，确实没再向丸山学长索要任何慰劳品，聚餐时候还被丸山前辈欣慰的摸了头：哎呀，光君终于也长大了呢。

　　心里思索着报复计划的八乙女坐在办公桌前翻起自己最新的实验日志，没错就是那个随便翻开会被罚苦力的本子。上面记载着几种之前实验当中产生的副产品，和一些新的延伸方向。

　　“……28号是广谱版本基底液的提纯物，AO适用，肌肉注射型，发情诱导效果，理论为2倍，进入发情的时效性，半小时……29号，A用O素……这个好像可以……3号试作品，薮的A素有效成分分析……”

　　八乙女合上本子，招招手让正在核对药品库存的好助手圭人过来：“这个星期的下午把东山老师的那个任务放一放，最近要等一批新原料，我们两个先做一批28号和29号，这个新项目也要用，备着也好。”

　　圭人点点头表示明白。八乙女光的复仇正式展开，暂定名为“反攻那个混蛋alpha薮宏太计划”。既然你强暴我，那我就强暴回去，八乙女光对自己无懈可击的逻辑表示十分满意。

　　迎来周五，最后一批试剂已经制备完成，除了其中给丸山前辈试用的28号和少许制作过程中准备加料的29号没有完成，八乙女亲自在无菌箱里忙碌的制备着最后一批药品，八乙女给29号中加入了3号试作品的有效成分经过反表达以后的提取物，并加入了少许肌肉松弛剂。八乙女难得的在制作药品的时候心情波动，想着今晚终于可以翻身做主就激动不已，连滴入溶液的手都没有以往稳。

　　恰在此时，来了个电话，是薮的专属铃声。转念一下今晚要走这家伙的后门，现在再冷战就会失去战机，一心几用的八乙女叫来圭人心不在焉地嘱咐道：“这个标28号，那边那个一样的是29号，只差最后一步混合了，我去打个电话。”

　　圭人点点头，八乙女从无菌箱里抽出手，把手套摘了扔在垃圾桶里，这才给薮回拨过去。心里默念着作战计划的八乙女嘴上敷衍着薮，望着窗外午后三点灿烂的太阳，八乙女心情大好。等八乙女打完半个多小时的电话和薮两个人腻歪半天回来，试剂已经标好放在冰箱里了。八乙女满意地点头，把两支试剂吸进针筒分别放进不同的保温箱里，小的保温箱塞进书包带回家，另一只嘱咐圭人交给丸山前辈。

　　难得早退的八乙女好心情坐上电车往薮的公司去接薮下班，还不知道，马上他就要大难临头。

　　两人有说有笑的回家，吃完晚饭，薮像往常一样洗完澡慵懒地躺在沙发上眯眼小睡一会儿，通常这个时候八乙女不是在处理实验数据，就是在打游戏。毫无戒备的薮穿着T恤短裤，头发还有些湿没有吹干，靠在沙发上的大靠垫上，薄唇微闭。八乙女内心感叹着宏太真好看，手下却趁此机会毫不留情地把保温箱里的针剂取出来，青年紧张地吞了口口水，果决地照着薮的大腿扎下去，液体被缓慢地推进身体，整个过程薮都没有醒来。

　 理论上药剂要发挥效果，大概需要一个小时，趁着空挡洗完澡出来的八乙女见薮仍然没有醒来，便趴在沙发边上，猫着身子用手揉搓薮的头发。微湿的发丝散发着和自己一样的香味，青年得寸进尺的把唇贴在薮的发顶，觉得不够，于是向下转移，从光洁的额头亲到挺直的鼻梁，和被人笑说薄情的两片薄唇上。含着恋人的唇瓣辗转亲吻的八乙女对这种亲昵的举动不禁有些着迷，平时都是薮主动来亲吻自己，自己却从没有好好这样描摹过恋人柔软的嘴唇。

　　八乙女从宽松的T恤下摆把手伸进去，指尖在薮的腹肌上打转，长期和自己一起去健身房锻炼的成果，总算让不再以运动员活动的薮把一身肌肉保持下来。肌理分明的肌肉在指尖有规律的随着呼吸沉浮，温暖的腹部让人忍不住想要贴上去，不安分的手指，沿着肚脐的中缝爬上略微鼓起的胸部，心脏有力的脉动让八乙女不禁着迷。

　　对于暖洋洋的腹部恋恋不舍的八乙女像猫一样，下巴抵着肚脐，胳臂环在薮的小腹上，直到什么硬挺的东西抵在八乙女的颈窝，青年才像触电一样弹开。八乙女想着O素总算起作用了，便把薮的阴茎从运动短裤里解放出来，alpha尺寸惊人的阴茎半勃状态已经让八乙女吞咽困难。顺手把内裤退到膝弯，八乙女嘴里抚慰着薮的阴茎，手指刚刚分开抵在薮的后穴上。

　　“小光原来给我下药是打得这个主意啊。”

　　八乙女赶忙想吐出薮的东西，却被对方抓着头发将脑袋压在已经完全勃起的阴茎上不让离开。被迫深喉的八乙女难受地发出干呕的支吾声，薮见八乙女眼角已经溢出生理性地泪水才松开他。

　　八乙女跌在地板上咳嗽，待呼吸平复又跳起来想把薮压回沙发里，却被薮用超出平时的力气反制，薮微眯眼睛扫视着被压制的恋人，八乙女因为超出预期的情况眼睛里闪过惊慌，大而明亮的眼睛因为动摇和之前的泪光显得格外可怜，像刚出生的小奶猫。

　　“等等，这个症状不太对……薮你的信息素……”八乙女被薮像麻袋一样扛在肩上看到客厅倒悬地挂钟时才想起来哪里不对，药剂错了，这是28号的特征而不是29号。冈本圭人，看我周一怎么收拾你。八乙女被薮再次像摔枕头一样摔到床上的时心如死灰，这么多年好不容易想反攻一次，还在最关键的步骤上出了最不应该出的纰漏。

　　薮把八乙女的双手单手压在头顶时，八乙女都没有挣扎，自己作死勾起了恋人的发情期只能自食其果，小声嘀咕道：“宏太，轻点……唔，上次真的好疼哦……我两天做实验都没怎么敢坐椅子……”

　　“笨蛋。”

　　薮的信息素浓到八乙女都能隐约感受到，但是薮却突然松开钳制八乙女的手，侧身跌进被褥里。

　　“你想在上面，那就让你在上面好了。”

　　薮无辜地指指自己勃起的阴茎，八乙女认命地爬起来，从床头拿出润滑剂，倒了满手给自己扩张，薮靠在床头看着八乙女微蹙眉头给自己的后穴开拓，不禁舔了舔下唇，捕捉到薮不自觉作出诱惑表情的八乙女更加害羞地低下头不敢看向恋人。薮好整以暇的给自己撸着管，纾解渐渐涌起的欲望，小光难得这么听话，可不能直接冲动地把人扑倒。

　　八乙女嘴里嘟囔着：你不就是懒么。却依然听话的骑跨在薮身上，慢慢的用扩张好的小穴把对方的肉棒吃进屁股里。自己掌握着进出的节奏的八乙女开始还不太习惯这样的动作，但是一旦找到自己的前列腺在哪里后，便哼哼哈哈地不愿停下，双手撑在薮的大腿上，弓腰挺起胸膛。薮支起上身，含住八乙女早已挺立的乳头，舌头在小巧的乳尖上打转。

　　发情期急速升高的alpha激素彻底控制住薮的大脑，身体本能的想要获得更多快感。薮一个翻身把八乙女压在身下重新掌握这场性爱的主权，恋人的双腿老实地缠在腰上，下身相连的亲密感让薮仿佛草原上的王者，正在肏弄臣服于身下的弱者。

　　在八乙女的耳边重复低语着：“ヒカ……”宛如咒语般的昵称，让八乙女情难自禁地把双腿打得更开，方便恋人的进入，就连阴道口都有所松动，脑子里混沌地想到：难道alpha信息素还能加速beta分泌类O激素么？支离破碎的片想很快就被激烈的撞击，绝顶的快感冲碎。被彻底打开的身体，迎接着一波又一波的进出，龟头像破城锤般结结实实打在子宫口，让八乙女只能张嘴胡乱喊着爱人的名字。

　 高潮来临之际，薮在八乙女已经充分打开的身体里成结，撑起的阴茎结顶在对方的前列腺个，狠狠的把精液射进爱人的阴道生殖腔里。八乙女也在前列腺被着重刺激下迎来了让人窒息的前列腺高潮，前列腺混着精液一股股从马眼涌出，过度的快感让少有如此激烈性爱的青年不堪重负地甚至翻起白眼。

　　薮体内残留的抑制剂中和了一部分药性，让这次发情期来得快去得快，射精过后，体内激素明显跌落，因为发情造成的发热也得以缓和。八乙女瘫在床上，高潮地余韵让他无法思考更为复杂的问题，残存的意识像浓雾里泛着红光的警示灯：绝对不要在薮发情期接近他，绝不！

　　至于不幸背了锅的冈本圭人，只能顶着翻倍的工作量和被八乙女拍出的满头包中黑着脸进行艰难的科研工作。

　　知念看着圭人憔悴的脸关心道：圭人前辈发生什么了？

　　圭人沉痛地看着另一个背锅却没有任何损失的家伙，用此生最为凝重的语气道：别问。

 

　　


End file.
